The subject matter herein relates generally to communication systems that utilize cable connectors.
Communication systems, such as network systems, servers, data centers, and the like, use large printed circuit boards, known as backplanes, to interconnect midplanes, daughtercards, line cards and/or switch cards. The communication systems use high speed differential connectors mounted to the backplane and high speed differential connectors mounted to the line cards and switch cards to transmit signals therebetween. The backplane interconnects the various connectors using traces along the circuit board.
As the density of the systems increase and as the requirements for high speed lines become more complex, achieving a baseline level of signal integrity can be challenging. At least some systems have replaced the traditional backplanes with cabled backplane systems. In cabled backplane systems, cable connectors of a tray may directly engage mating connectors of the backplane system. A number of cable connectors may be mounted to a single tray, and a number of such trays may be inserted into and secured within a chassis of the backplane system. The trays may be positioned to engage, for example, daughter card assemblies that include the mating connectors.
However, managing a large number of cable connectors in such systems may be difficult. For example, the tray may include a sidewall having an elongated leading edge where the cable connectors are positioned. Due to the length of the leading edge, however, warping of the sidewall or manufacturing tolerances of the sidewall, cable connectors, and/or other components may cause the cable connectors to be incorrectly positioned in the tray. More specifically, the cable connectors may be positioned such that the cable connectors are unable to mate with the mating connectors or such that the cable connectors are more susceptible to inadvertent disengagement during operation of the cabled backplane system.
Solutions to the above problem may be difficult to achieve due to the configuration of the cabled backplane system. For instance, the large number of cables in such systems may be particularly problematic in high density cabled backplane systems in which space is limited and the trays need to be stacked directly adjacent to one another. Access to the components of the tray, such as the cable connectors or spacer bodies positioned between the cable connectors, may be difficult.
Apart from backplane systems, cable connector assemblies often use biasing mechanisms that permit the cable connector to float with respect to a housing of the cable connector assembly. These biasing mechanisms are typically separate assemblies that are enclosed within the housing or positioned alongside the housing. Moreover, these biasing mechanisms usually require multiple components that may be small and difficult to assemble.
A need remains for a cable connector assembly or a tray that may more reliably establish and maintain a communicative connection between a cable connector and a corresponding mating connector.